


Valentine

by Kawaiibirdie



Series: Marvel One-Shots [4]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on Quotev, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Peter gets advice from Tony, Reader-Insert, Romance, Valentine’s Day Special, originally posted on Quotev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiibirdie/pseuds/Kawaiibirdie
Summary: Peter just wanted to ask if she would be his Valentine. Simple. Or at least, it should be. Unfortunately he thinks he doesn’t have a chance with her and it takes a little prodding and intervening on Tony’s part to nudge him in the right direction.





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I know I posted yesterday but I didn’t get the chance to post something new last week so I decided to do it twice this week. This was originally posted as a Valentine-special-type-thing on Quotev but whatever. Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.
> 
> Y/N: Your name  
Y/L/N: Your last name  
H/C: Hair color  
H/L: Hair length  
E/C: Eye color

* * *

Peter rested his cheek on his hand, staring into space, daydreaming.

“Parker!” 

Peter jolted in his chair at the lab table at the sound of his name being called by an annoyed Tony.

“Y-yes Mr. Stark?” Peter asked apprehensively.

Sighing, Tony addressed the teen, “You’ve been out of it all day, what’s on your mind?” 

Peter’s thoughts instantly flew to his distraction: (Y/N) (Y/L/N). 

“N-nothing…” Peter said, blushing lightly.

Eyeing him closely, Tony rubbed his chin in thought.

Peter fidgeted nervously under his scrutiny. 

“It’s a girl isn’t it?” Tony said finally, smirking.

“What? No…” Peter trailed off. “Okay yeah, it is,” he admitted sheepishly. 

“You know, Valentine’s Day is coming up, you should ask her to be your valentine. That romantic stuff always seems to work. Especially with teenagers.”

Peter pictured the (H/C) beauty and couldn’t help but smile. Truthfully though, he had already thought of doing that, but was too afraid. His smile faded at the thought of being rejected by his crush.

“It’s no use, even if I managed to ask her, she would never say yes,” Peter said defeatedly. 

Peter and (Y/N) weren’t all that close really. They acknowledged each other’s presence and even talked a few times, but Peter had resigned to admiring her from afar. 

“How ‘bout I help you out then. You do want to ask her, right?”

“Yes!” Peter blurted.

He blushed in embarrassment and scratched his neck awkwardly.

“I-I mean...yeah, I-I think I do.”

Tony chuckled at his response and walked over to help with the poor teen’s dilemma.

* * *

Peter took a deep breath as he left his apartment to go to school. Today he was going to ask (Y/N) to be his valentine. Valentine’s Day was still a week away but Tony had said he should ask her as soon as possible before someone else could. On his way to school, Peter couldn’t help but think of everything that could go wrong.

He wanted to ask her when she was alone, no need for extra pressure. He just worried about her saying no. He would probably be crushed. But why would someone like her say yes to a nerdy, unpopular kid like him? It’s not like he could tell her he was Spider-Man, even if she did believe him. He didn’t have a chance. Peter shook those thoughts out of his head and tried to be optimistic.

Walking into school, he instantly scanned the crowd for a familiar head of (H/C) hair. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her leaning on her locker, a bright smile on her face as she talked happily with her friends. He had to force his legs to move towards her, wanting to do this before he chickened out. However, just as he was nearing her, the bell rang.

Peter’s heart sank and his face fell in disappointment. That is, until (Y/N) glanced over at him and gave him a sweet smile accompanied by a small wave. Peter’s spirits lifted instantly and he returned the gesture. (Y/N) turned and walked away, leaving Peter to come to his senses and jog hurriedly to his first class.

* * *

One more period until lunch and Peter still hadn’t had the chance to talk to (Y/N). He couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face as he sat down, watching as (Y/N) walked in as well and slid gracefully into her seat. Peter rested his cheek on his hand and stared at her adoringly.

The sunlight coming through the window lit up her face, making her (H/L) (H/C) hair shine. The teacher then spoke up, catching Peter’s attention. He reluctantly pulled his gaze from the object of his affections and to the teacher, still sneaking long looks at (Y/N) often.

* * *

The bell rang and Peter gathered his stuff up excitedly, preparing himself to talk to (Y/N). By the time he was done however, she was already almost out of the classroom. Peter sped after her but by the time he got out, the halls were too crowded and he could barely see her already deep in conversation with a friend. Peter cursed internally at his bad luck and walked glumly to his locker to put away his stuff.

The cafeteria was noisy as usual and Peter’s eyes instantly turned to (Y/N)’s usual table. There she sat, munching happily on her lunch and listening intently to her friend next to her, who was telling a story. She laughed and Peter almost sighed at the sight. He gathered his courage and walked towards her. As he got closer, some of her friends noticed him and nudged her. She turned around, her (E/C) eyes sparkling with curiosity. Peter gulped nervously as he stood in front of the slightly intimidating group.

“Um, d-do you think I could, uh, t-talk to you, (Y/N)? A-alone?” (Y/N)’s friends laughed quietly and Peter felt his face burn. 

“Yeah, sure.” 

Peter looked up at the sound of her sweet voice and saw her smiling at him. She stood up and her friends giggled and smiled knowingly at her. (Y/N) scowled playfully and Peter thought she might have blushed a little. He was confused but followed her back into the hallway. 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” she asked. 

“W-well, um, I-I think you are really nice a-and, uh, pretty and well...” (Y/N) blushed but nodded for him to continue. “I-I was wondering if you would, uh, like t-to be my, uh, valentine?” Peter squeezed his eyes shut in preparation for the inevitable rejection**.**

“Sure!” 

Peter’s eyes shot open and he stared at her in shock. “What?” He said, not believing he had heard her right. She tucked some hair shyly behind her ear. 

“I said yes.” Peter looked at her closely and saw she was blushing prettily and her eyes looked honest. 

“Wow, o-okay...that’s great...wow...” 

(Y/N) giggled. “Well, I guess I should be going now.” 

Peter nodded. “Y-yeah, okay, thanks.” (Y/N) nodded and turned around, walking back into the cafeteria with a big smile on her face.

Peter watched her go, a goofy grin growing. After she disappeared, Peter let out a whoop, jumping in the air and pumping his fist. “Yes, yes, yes!” he shouted quietly. Now onto phase two: the date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This wasn’t my favorite with how it turned out but I think it’s pretty good. Right? I would be willing to do a second part but probably only if people want it. 
> 
> Please let me know:  
-If there are any mistakes  
-What you liked and didn’t like  
-If I should make a second part  
-Any other writing ideas
> 
> Thanks again!  
XO- Kawaiibirdie


End file.
